Just Shut Up
by brainfart123
Summary: "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, eager are we. I'm gonna make you shut up alright. Just you wait…" he said with a smirk taking another step closer.    ONESHOT! Please Read and Review !


"Scorpius, you arrogant arse! Can you not just focus on the task at hand so we can get this over with and be out of each other's presence already!" I yelled at the blonde idiot who refused to cooperate while working on first assignment together as Co-Heads.

"Why Rose, do you speak to your father with that dirty mouth of yours? It's going to get you in a bit of trouble one day if I do say so myself," Scorpius replied with a devilish look in his eyes.

"I only speak to you like this and you know it. I try not to talk to arseholes if I can help it, I do not know what Albus sees in you to keep you around as his best friend,"

"Oh Rosie Posie, I never knew I held a special place in your life," he said stepping closer to me, as I took a step back.

I cringed at that awful nickname James had bestowed on me years before when he resided at Hogwarts. The look in Scorpius eyes made me tremble; it was as if he was challenging me with every step he took.

"Don't call me that, can you just shut up and let's get on with it already," I said nodding to the work area where we had all our stuff set out to plan the first Hogsmede trip of the year.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, eager are we. I'm gonna make you shut up alright. Just you wait…" he said with a smirk taking another step closer.

With just a few more steps I was going to be trapped against him and the wall I thought. It was a disaster McGonagall making us heads together. Nothing good ever came out of us two being trapped alone together.

"Just how do you plan on doing that Malfoy," I responded gulping with a little worry in my eyes.

He took a few more steps and I felt my back being pressed up against the wall in our Head's common room. I could feel his breath on my cheek as he leaned in closer to my ear. He pushed back my hair with hand and whispered, "Oh Rose, no need to resort to last names with such disgust. One day you will be a Malfoy too."

My face whipped around so fast as he said those words. I tried pushing him away but it was no use. All those years of playing Quidditch had left his muscles ripped and strong.

"Just what are you playing at Scorpius. I will never be a Malfoy," I retorted.

"Face the inevitable. I, Scorpius Malfoy, am in love with you, Rose Weasley," He stated with a serious face.

"Cat got your tongue, well then I shall continue. It all started when we set foot on platform 9 ¾. My father had pointed your family out and I couldn't miss you with that awful red hair you use to have.." he said as he twisted a lock of it around his finger.

"Hey, that's not nice. My hair is still red," I interrupted him with a hurt look on my face.

"Yeah, but its not as bright, anyways back to my story. I remember watching you and your father interact and I could tell he was telling you to stay away from me. From that point on, you were a challenge for me to beat,"

"I'm just a bloody challenge to you, screw you," I yelled trying once again to push him away and break free but he was having none of that.

"Hold your bloody horses woman and let me finish. Once again back to my story. You were just a challenge at first, all those fights we use to get in and all those pranks I use to pull on you was just to get your attention. Eventually over the years you became everything, you were the forbidden, off limits, nada, not happening, but I couldn't just let this feeling go that I had to be with you. You know when Albus and me first became friends he warned me not to fall in love with any of his cousins, especially you. I couldn't help it; your fiery attitude and witty comebacks had me coming back for more. Plus you are beautiful and you're the only one who mirrors me in intelligence. "

I couldn't believe it; Scorpius Malfoy was professing his love to me. He could have any girl in the school and he had been practically chasing me my whole life.

I turned my head to look him in the eyes and all I could see was that he was trying to read my expression to figure out what to do next.

"Scorpius, all you had to do was say Silencio to shut me up," I said, giving that coy smile to let him know I felt the same way.

"Shut up Rose, and kiss me already," he said pulling me harder against him and crashing his lips down to mine, smiling as we had our first kiss with each other.

* * *

><p>Characters do not belong to me. They are J.K. Rowlings! Please read and review, I'd love to know what ya'll think! Thanks<p> 


End file.
